sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Planet of Dreams (CIANL)
"The Planet of Dreams" is the third episode of Crashing Into A New Life (Series) Synopsis After awakening on Earth, Verdite and Labradorite discover things are not as they seem. Story (Verdite opens her eyes to the sound of chirping, she recognizes that it must belong to birds. Verdite remembers reading up on Earth a long while back learning about the plants and animals that live on it. She looks around and sees that she's lying on a soft grassy surface, the surrounding area is full of trees. She glances over looking for Labradorite. She gasps to see her friend is twisted in a horrible position. Her legs are folded back and her arms are wrapped tight as if holding onto something incredibly tight. Then she remembers.) (Flashback: '''Labradorite': (screams) We're gonna be okay!)'' Verdite: (shrieks) Labradorite! (Labradorite opens her eyes to the sound of a shriek.) Labradorite: Ver! Why can't I move my arm and legs. (Verdite glances back over at Labradorite who is still twisted and watches her best friend struggle to move before eventually realizing she is unable to.) Labradorite: (scared) W-what happened to us? Verdite: The ship, it crashed. Labradorite: What ship? (Verdite suddenly realises what's happened.) Verdite: What year is it Labra? Labradorite: Gems don't measure years. Verdite: Well we're on Earth, tell me what year it is. Labradorite: Uhh (Labradorite glances around before finding a torn up human calendar lying next to her, something she'd placed on the ship for when they travelled to Earth.) Labradorite: (glances at calendar) 2001...? Verdite: Oh my stars! Labradorite: What is it? Verdite: Labra don't you see we've gone back in time! (Verdite pulls herself up with ease and tries to walk before stumbling over.) Verdite: (laughs) I forgot how different the gravity was here. Labradorite: (winces) We're gems gravity shouldn't affect us Verdite: Forget it. (Verdite come closer to Labradorite, her friend is still in an awkward twisted position. '' She watches Labradorite try to move again.)'' Verdite: Let me help you. Labradorite: Alright. (Verdite touches Labradorite's physical form before pulling on Labradorite. She successfully straightens out her friend who is still lying on the ground.) Verdite: Now we gotta get you up, one two three. (Verdite grabs Labradorite's hands and tries to pull her up to no avail.) Verdite: *out of breath* You're too heavy Labra! (Angry, Verdite stomps on the grass causing all the green below her to wither and decay.) Verdite: (astonished) Woah! I can do that! (She kneels down and scoops a few pieces of dead grass into her hands after a while they have turned green and lively again.) Verdite: How did I...? How did I not know of this? Labradorite: Our Homeworld didn't have planet life Ver. (Verdite feeling full of confidence pulls Labradorite to her feet.) Verdite: Haha! Yes! (Labradorite wobbles causing Verdite to grab onto her tightly, she attempts to walk before falling and get up again with great difficulty.) Verdite: How are we gonna get anywhere if you can't walk? Labradorite: (smirks) I have an idea. Verdite: What is it? Labradorite: Phosphosiderite. Characters Labradorite Verdite Phosphosiderite (mentioned) Trivia * This episode reveals Verdite's arbokinesis * This episode reveals the name of Verdite's and Labradorite's fusion as Phosphosiderite.